


Lost and Stained

by RynTrinity



Category: Lost and Stained
Genre: Androids, Angst, Anxiety Disorder, Artificial Intelligence, Asthma, Codependency, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fantasy, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Drama, Robots, Sharing a Body, Supernatural Elements, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Urban Fantasy, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RynTrinity/pseuds/RynTrinity
Summary: (Spoillers on Hashtags!)Stein, a small Biomedical and micro-robotics engineer prodigy that struggles through normal life after being mistreated and abandoned since his childhood. His father was a very serious bioscientist and he barely remembers anything from his childhood, leaving a lot of unanswered questions for him to discover for himself and about himself.





	Lost and Stained

A fresh start. A new beginning, that’s what he needed. Right? Everything was going to be fine! Everything was going to be fine.  
Stein was carrying a sturdy hybrid of baggage and suitcase that was pretty big in comparison to his small thin body, dragging it on its four wheels with his left hand, and a manpurse hanging on his right shoulder.   
He just arrived in the city, his firsts steps in. Took a deep breath, the memories of the past running like a flash in his head... But it was a new beginning, a new life! He could do so much! Could know new people, eat new things, work on new projects... and then, a familiar, coarse, and stronger voice echoed in his ears.  
" — _Watch out_!!"  
It was too late. A man was running in his peripheral vision and crashed his body against Stein's right shoulder, making him almost fall on the floor. Everything was going on in slow motion in his head, and there went some of his most valuable items.

— _THIEF!! He got my purse!!_ — Stein cried with his high-pitched and desperate voice and ran after the man, but his other baggage was dragging him down and making it really, reeally difficult to run in the middle of the people that were getting out of the bus station as was seconds ago. 

— My purse, _please_! Somebody catch that man!! — But everybody just looked at the situation, nobody even flinched to help!

The emotions, the anger, the frustration were blurring Stein's vision, his hopes and alongside, his judgments, his strength was fading away, his breathing heavy and dragging, he was feeling bad, his weak lungs starting to give up on him... Until his bright violet right eye shone through his green contact lens. The thief was pretty far away by now, and Stein's expression changed like a switch.

From almost crying out of frustration, his face contorted into pure anger and he started running like crazy. Faster, firmer, bumping into everybody like they were nothing, throwing people on the ground if he needed, not carrying for a single soul, but the thief was still a good bit far away ahead. It still was difficult to run with a heavy suitcase after all.   
He was getting close, but if the man decided to turn in a corner and hide, it would be really hard to find him in the middle of all that people, giving the man time to run away and Stein to lose sight of him.

He had to make a big decision, he would have to abandon his big suitcase and trust that nobody would steal it... But he now had absolutely Zero confidence in that place. He looked around, everything still running in slow motion, and he decided to at least throw it into somebody's responsibility.

He saw a man cleaning the floor, and threw the baggage, that went rolling on its wheels to the man — Keep it for me! — Stain yelled, his voice coarse and firm, almost bossy, and finally he was free. He gave a half-smile and got impulse, throwing his body forwards and running much more than the man he was almost losing track of. 

He finally reached the guy, and out of complete anger, he prepared himself to "fly" with both his feet on the guy's back and fuck it how he turned out later! He might hit his head on the ground and die for all he cared!  
" — _NO!_ — " A soft voice yelled inside his head, throwing him out of guard and his bright violet disappearing, his body stumbling forwards accustomed to the velocity, and Stein held the man's hoodie and fragged them both to the ground. 

They went rolling and hurt themselves quite a bit. Stein struggling for air... but he saw the purse! He looked at the man at the same time the man looked at his purse and instinctively, Stein threw himself on top of the purse, protecting it from the man, and with that, and the people gathering around, the man got up and run away.

Stein stayed on the floor, struggling for air. He put his forehead on the ground and got his body on his knees with difficulty while he tried to reach inside his purse to get his inhaler, but could not find it.  
— It's in the third pouch, dumbass... — That coarse and slightly lower voice came back again, and there it was! When he finally got it, the relief was almost tangible, and he set up on his legs, holding his purse tightly to his chest.

His head still hurt pounding with the rhythm of his heart, he was dizzy, and his breathing still kind of bad, but it wasn't as bad as before.

— Hey little man... — He heard an older voice, and just now noticed he was with his eyes closed and surrounded by a bunch of people. His shoulders shoot up in distress and searched for the man's voice. It was an older man, he was holding a broom and was dragging his big four-wheeled baggage.

— Oh! Thank you... Thank you so much...! — Still breathing with difficulty, he tried getting up but his legs were weak and shaking and he almost fell to the floor. The man moved fast enough and got Stein before he fell. The "little man" was still shaking.

— Are you all right? You're pale...

Stein almost laughed. It was an understatement seeing he was pale. he was born as pale as can be, down to his last strand of hair!  
— Yeah I'm... I'll be okay... — He gave a weak smile, reorganizing himself passing his white-gloved hands through his white hair, t-shirt, and shorts.

— That was very impressive! — the man commented. — This baggage is pretty heavy! I don't know how you were running with it!1

— Heh... Adrenaline, I guess...? — Stein Knew he was strong, but his body never accompanied him.

— All right, do you want some water?

— No no...! I'm... I'll just go...

— Do you have a place to go? Have a car?

Stein paused. He really needed some guidance, he was just too scared being surrounded by spectators.  
— Ahm...

— You can get a taxi to the Clover Hotel, It's ten minutes from here by car.

— Oh thank you, thank you very much again... I'll... — Stein stumbled awkwardly, and the man indicated the direction for him to go, and away Stein went, shoving his inhaler in his pocket and disappearing in the middle of the people while checking his new bruises.   
Now, he walked holding tightly his purse against his side with his elbow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experiment! It's my first work in here!  
> I've been creating stories and characters my Whole life alongside some friends on Role Plays, and this is one of my oldest characters!  
> He's been through a lot and this is one of my presentations for a new RPG group I wanted in, but the group broke before I could do anything, so... I have this random thing!  
> English is not my main language so let me know if anything is wrong, please! >.<  
> Hope you enjoyed it! :3


End file.
